


Hacer el amor por telepatía

by fairyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyixing/pseuds/fairyixing
Summary: Após uma série de eventos que sucederam quando Byun Baekhyun conheceu Park Chanyeol na academia do prédio onde morava, o modelo e o boxeador entraram em um relacionamento. Chanyeol, infelizmente, havia viajado para mais uma luta, ocasionando em um Baekhyun carregado de sensações, sentindo falta do Park próximo ao seu corpo. Agora, depois de uma ligação, o modelo imploraria para fazerem amor por telepatia.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Hacer el amor por telepatía

* * *

Baekhyun e Chanyeol se conheceram no prédio de luxo onde moravam. O Park era um boxeador famoso por diversos homens que curtiam aquele tipo de esporte. Já Baekhyun, era um modelo de grande porte, tendo seu rosto estampado em todas as revistas e marcas de luxo. Eram duas pessoas com diferenças gritantes, mas que ainda sim completavam um ao outro em todos os requisitos.

Desde novo, Baekhyun era rodeado por coisas valiosas já que sua família era toda de grandes empresas de tecnologia. Entretanto, seu foco era outro. Sua beleza era única, queria aproveitá-la o máximo possível fazendo o que gostava; tirar fotos e ser elogiado por todos. Com uma grande fortuna, decidiu comprar um apartamento em Gangnam, na melhor parte, onde somente pessoas de classe média alta moravam. Não passava pela cabeça do Byun que tantas coisas mudariam em alguns meses.

A academia do prédio Village era enorme ao ponto de tomar conta de um cômodo inteiro. Era uma quantidade grande de equipamentos espalhados pelo lugar, e no fundo, sempre tocava uma música americana qualquer para levar o astral para as pessoas que iam ali queimar calorias ou ganhar mais massa muscular. Baekhyun precisava praticar exercícios físicos, não estava ali para ficar musculoso ou perder peso, apenas precisava manter sua vida saudável e principalmente seu corpo, já que também trabalhava com ele.

No último dia do ano de dois mil e dezenove, decidiu que seria ótimo se exercitar um pouco para que pudesse ficar bem disposto para a virada. De primeira, achou estranho não ter ninguém dentro da academia, mas quem malharia às oito da manhã no último dia do ano? Ninguém. Só Baekhyun era louco de fazer isso ao invés de passar a manhã inteira dormindo para poder ficar acordado até o dia seguinte, curtindo com os amigos.

Achou que seria mais um dia costumeiro onde sairia da academia direto para o seu banheiro para relaxar na grande banheira com a água morna relaxando todo o seu corpo, porém, mais uma vez, nada que estava nos planos de Baekhyun dava certo. Era habitual encontrar pessoas famosas naquele prédio, como também pelo bairro. Era um lugar onde somente pessoas com uma boa fortuna tinham acesso, por isso não se surpreendeu ao ver Park Chanyeol entrando pela porta principal da academia, dando-lhe um “bom dia” com a voz cansada e indo direto para os equipamentos mais pesados e mais focados em musculação.

Era só Byun Baekhyun e Park Chanyeol dividindo a mesma academia, com _Bad Friend_ tocando no fundo. Apenas dois desconhecidos aproveitando aquela manhã fria de sexta-feira.

Meia-hora dividindo o mesmo ambiente foi o suficiente para que as trocas de olhares começassem através da parede de espelho que ia até a janela gigante do prédio, que dava uma vista incrível da cidade de Gangnam. Chanyeol era um homem maravilhoso da cabeça aos pés, não poderia nem tentar enganar a si mesmo sobre isso. Também era, óbvio. Mas a troca de olhares já começava deixar o modelo um pouco desconcentrado de seus próprios exercícios.

Toda vez que encarava o espelho com o objetivo de olhar para o homem que estava em um dos equipamentos quase no fundo da sala, conseguia observar o seu sorriso ladino sendo direcionado através do reflexo. Nem se tentasse, não conseguiria não retribuir o sorriso, logo voltando à sua prática. 

Byun Baekhyun era um homem bonito até demais, claro que conseguiria atrair qualquer olhar, mas ele não imaginava que atrairia logo o olhar de Chanyeol, o vizinho que nem olhava para o rosto das pessoas quando estava na academia. Sempre dava respostas curtas para qualquer funcionário ou vizinho. Sabia sobre as festas que ele dava no seu duplex, elas rolavam até quando o sol começava a queimar a pele dos cidadãos. Curioso como sempre, Baekhyun tinha vontade de participar de uma delas, mas elas sempre aconteciam quando tinha algum evento marcado ou alguma festa, onde provavelmente parava na cama de algum modelo depois de uma noite de sexo bruto. Gostava de sexo, não escondia isso de ninguém. Chegava a receber olhares julgadores quando entravam nesse assunto, mas Baekhyun sabia que eles eram apenas carentes de uma boa transa, por isso eram tão amargurados ao ponto de se preocuparem com sua vida sexual.

Quando tentou colocar os pés para fora da academia do prédio, ouviu um assobio invadir sua audição, irritando-a imediatamente. Seus olhos acastanhados varreram todo o local parando em Chanyeol, que caminhava em sua direção com o mesmo sorriso de antes. Piscou algumas vezes antes de ouvir a voz do mais alto se aproximando. Ele era confiante em cada ato, Baekhyun podia perceber aquilo até com os olhos fechados. Seu corpo parecia congelado quando ele cruzou os braços, lhe encarando dos pés a cabeça até dar mais um sorriso ladino.

Com a língua afiada, Baekhyun não perdeu tempo em perguntar o que Chanyeol queria logo de manhã. Estava pronto para voltar para o seu duplex a fim de descansar já que o dia seria uma verdadeira correria. Park nada respondeu, afinal nenhuma palavra seria necessária. Estava na cara. A tensão sexual era gigante ao ponto de sufocar os dois rapazes.

Chanyeol apenas sussurrou para se encontrarem no banheiro da academia que ficava nos fundos, recebendo um olhar felino do modelo que quase gemeu apenas com aquela voz rouca perto do seu ouvido. Pôde sentir o membro de Chanyeol encostar em sua perna direita, causando um atrito gostoso. A academia estava deserta, nem mesmo os funcionários da limpeza estavam ali, provavelmente haviam tirado o dia de folga.

Ele poderia muito bem ter deixado Park Chanyeol esperando no banheiro como um verdadeiro idiota. Mas a excitação começava a tomar conta de todo o seu corpo. Ainda era de manhã e já estava daquele jeito, totalmente profano, mas do jeito que amava quando estava com algum parceiro.

Quando deu por si, já estava no banheiro com Chanyeol puxando seus cabelos enquanto sua boca engolia todo o membro duro e molhado. Seguiam o ritmo que o Byun gostava, bruto e forte, e Chanyeol também parecia gostar bastante. A língua rosada passava delicadamente na glande antes de engolir todo o comprimento sem desviar os olhos do boxeador, que mordia os lábios com força tentando controlar os próprios gemidos.

Oral era uma das partes do sexo favoritas de Baekhyun. Gostava de dar todo o prazer do mundo para os seus parceiros porque sabia que seria retribuído da melhor maneira. Poderia contar em seus dedos as poucas vezes que teve problemas na cama. Ele sabia que Chanyeol retribuíria tudo, não naquele momento, mas algum dia ele sabia que sim, então não media esforços em engolir fundo o membro, deixando-o bater contra sua garganta enquanto o seu couro cabeludo era maltratado pela mão forte do boxeador.

Os jatos fortes vieram alguns minutos depois, sujando seu rosto e sua boca. A língua foi passada nos lábios, sentindo o gosto de Chanyeol. Os olhos não se desencontraram por um minuto e aquilo deixava o Park ainda mais louco para tacar Baekhyun naquela parede branca e devorá-lo por horas. Ele era bonito para um caralho, não se esqueceria daquele boquete nem que tacasse a própria cabeça contra a parede diversas vezes.

_— Não quer ajuda aí? — perguntou Chanyeol antes de ajeitar o próprio membro dentro da cueca, olhando agora para o membro desperto de Baekhyun dentro da bermuda._

_— Me viro sozinho — respondeu, dando um sorriso ladino. Chanyeol riu anasalado com a resposta. — Vejo você por aí, Park._

Saiu do banheiro deixando Chanyeol sozinho para trás. Não conseguia acreditar que havia levado um fora _discreto_ e também não queria parar daquele jeito nunca, ainda queria provar o gosto do corpo daquele modelo. Já fazia um bom tempo que o observava de longe, mas evitava entrar muito em contato com medo de que o incomodasse. Baekhyun era totalmente o contrário do que Chanyeol pensava. Além de gostoso, era um verdadeiro safado e ótimo no que fazia, ainda tinha o charme perfeito, fingindo que não queria repetir a dose. Sem dúvidas, esses eram os preferidos do Park.

Antes da virada, Chanyeol ajeitou a camisa social em seu corpo, vendo como ela era colada, sendo um sufoco para abotoar aqueles pequenos botões. Ele saíria em algumas horas, encontraria alguns amigos também boxeadores para comemorarem o Réveillon da melhor maneira, bebendo e assistindo suas antigas lutas. Mas quando seu olhar bateu na grande estante de vinhos caros, sua mente decidiu que queria fazer uma surpresa para uma pessoa que havia visto mais cedo.

Os passos ecoavam pelo corredor vazio e grande. Entrou dentro do elevador, ajeitando a camisa enquanto encarava o grande espelho. Em sua mão direita tinha uma garrafa de vinho ainda lacrada. Queria dar um feliz ano novo para Baekhyun antes de partir. Chanyeol morava no vigésimo andar e Baekhyun no décimo oitavo, então não demorou muito para Chanyeol chegar até o andar dele, procurando pelo número zero quatro, o número onde ele morava.

Poderia desistir e sair direto do prédio até a casa de Seungwoo, um de seus treinadores, mas queria fazer aquele agrado a Baekhyun como se fosse uma pequena forma de agradecimento. Era estranho pensar nesse tipo de coisa, presentear uma pessoa com uma garrafa de vinho por causa de um boquete. Park achou que aquela atitude faria os dois não terem nenhuma barreira, por mais que fossem vizinhos de alguns andares. Queria aproveitar mais o banheiro da academia ao lado daquele vizinho tão gostoso e maravilhoso.

Conhecia Baekhyun através das revistas e também da televisão. Um homem bonito, sensual da cabeça aos pés. Era um pouco impossível não reparar no rosto tão perfeito enquanto ele falava ao telefone dentro do elevador, ou quando passava pela academia com o corpo tão esbelto aos seus olhos. Aproveitou com gosto aquela manhã enquanto estavam sozinhos. Já fazia um bom tempo que pensava naquilo, então não perdeu tempo. Eram dois homens adultos bem resolvidos, sexo era algo mais normal do mundo. Não precisavam nem se conhecer para aquilo acontecer. Uma tensão sexual era o suficiente para tudo ocorrer perfeitamente do jeito que o Park gostava.

Ao abrir a porta, revelando quem estava por trás dela, Baekhyun ergueu as sobrancelhas um pouco confuso ao encontrar Park Chanyeol segurando uma garrafa de vinho e muito bem vestido. Baekhyun pensou milhares de vezes em menos de dez segundos, perguntando a si mesmo se Chanyeol havia realmente levado a sério o ocorrido dentro do banheiro. Não estava interessado nele, apenas em ser retribuído com uma boa foda. Porém, aquele vinho nas mãos do mais alto era uma tentação incrível. Era um dos mais caros e um dos mais deliciosos, não poderia nem pensar em negar aquele vinho tinto.

_— Trouxe_ _o_ _vinho para beber durante a virada. — O boxeador ergueu o vinho em direção ao Byun, recebendo um sorriso como resposta._

_— Isso é algum tipo de agradecimento pelo o que aconteceu mais cedo, Park? — Baekhyun perguntou num tom debochado._

_— Na verdade, é só um presente para começar 2020 da melhor maneira. — Deu um sorriso ao vê-lo sorrindo como resposta._

_— Se eu pedir_ _para que beba_ _comigo, será muito invasivo? — Aquela pergunta pegou Chanyeol de surpresa. Seu plano era apenas deixar aquela garrafa e ir para a casa de seu treinador._

_— Claro que não — respondeu sem jeito pela primeira vez desde que era um adolescente._

Não se importaram nem um pouco quando o céu escuro foi clareado pelos fogos de artifícios indicando que estavam oficialmente no ano de dois mil e vinte. As bocas estavam ocupadas demais explorando uma à outra enquanto os corpos nus estavam jogados na cama king size do modelo. A bebida forte e bem alcoolizada acabou ajudando ambos a chegarem naquele ponto. 

Baekhyun não conseguia descrever a sensação de ter o Park dentro de si, estocando fundo e forte como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Sentia suas forças indo por água abaixo cada vez que sentia os lábios grossos tocarem sua pele, deixando marcas avermelhadas em suas clavículas, pescoço, barriga e coxas. Chanyeol parecia querer devorá-lo com toda a força do mundo. Adorava o jeito bruto e ao mesmo tempo calmo, revezando no momento certo.

Não conseguiam ficar muito tempo sem beijos, Baekhyun beijava tão bem que Chanyeol poderia ficar duro apenas por ter a língua dele na sua. Os corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, era incrível. Se aquela era a retribuição de Chanyeol, Baekhyun estava muito mais do que satisfeito. Mesmo cansado, jogado contra a cama, implorava por mais, querendo ser explorado até não aguentar.

Ao passar o primeiro mês do ano, os encontros escondidos no duplex de Baekhyun tornaram-se rotineiros assim como repetiam a mesma dose no banheiro da academia enquanto outras pessoas malhavam, ignorando tudo à volta. Os corpos eram como um ímã, não podiam estar no mesmo ambiente que sempre queriam repetir. Chanyeol achou que não levaria aquilo tão a sério, que continuaria saindo com outros caras, mas seu corpo sempre implorava pela mesma pessoa.

Como um boxeador qualquer, Park Chanyeol viajava praticamente todo mês para treinos e disputas. Suas viagens rondavam por quase toda a Ásia, Europa e América. Constantemente conversava com Baekhyun por mensagens, trocando palavras ousadas ao ponto de deixá-lo duro no meio do avião ou de algum treino importante. A química entre os dois ficava ainda mais visível para qualquer pessoa, menos para os dois.

Baekhyun não ficou surpreso quando Chanyeol confessou seus sentimentos depois de beberem quase três garrafas inteiras de vinho branco no chão da sala. Park passava a maior parte do tempo em sua casa, tocando o seu corpo, agora, de uma forma diferente. Byun era um ótimo observador, conseguia captar qualquer coisa, então aquilo nunca passaria despercebido. Poderia muito bem negar aqueles sentimentos, afinal, só transavam. Seu coração quase explodia quando o boxeador lançava um de seus sorrisos ou quando trocavam olhares durante um beijo. O modelo era um homem que não curtia relacionamentos, achava péssimo se prender apenas a uma pessoa. Aquilo havia sido a maior rasteira em sua vida, pelo menos a queda era em cima do homem mais gostoso que já tinha visto.

**[...]**

Os finais de semana eram sem dúvidas uma das coisas que Baekhyun mais gostava. Quando ainda era solteiro, curtia baladas e algumas festas importantes que aconteciam aleatoriamente. Todavia, tudo mudou conforme Chanyeol foi entrando aos poucos em sua vida. As festas só eram importantes se ele estivesse ao seu lado, mas na maioria das vezes preferia ficar em casa com o namorado curtindo uma massagem ou jogando conversa fora.

Podiam se ver praticamente todos os dias, mas sempre teriam assunto para conversarem. A vida sexual de ambos melhorava cada vez mais, descobrindo fetiches em comum e posições que gostavam durante o sexo. Sem dúvidas, estavam na melhor fase do relacionamento. Baekhyun achou que nunca amaria tanto uma pessoa em sua vida que não fosse sua mãe, mas lá estava ele pensando em Chanyeol enquanto terminava de tirar a própria maquiagem ainda no elevador de frente para um espelho e esfregando o lenço contra a pele. Sua cabeça podia estar cheia de pensamentos, mas sempre mudaria de caminho e o levaria até o namorado, que naquele momento estava no Japão para mais uma luta.

O dia havia sido cheio e muito atarefado. Fazer sessão de fotos para revistas grandes ocupava a maior parte do seu dia. Maquiagem, cabelo, posições e entrevistas eram o necessário para deixar Baekhyun cansado ao ponto de cochilar no camarim. Por esse motivo, preferiu tirar toda a maquiagem ainda no elevador, porque poderia fazer logo a sua skincare diária e cair direto na cama.

— Não acredito. — Olhou a bolsa percebendo que havia trocado as chaves.

Quando Chanyeol viajava para outro país, sempre deixava as chaves com o namorado caso ele esquecesse de algo. Desde que Baekhyun havia deixado seu shampoo favorito no banheiro do Park enquanto ele viajava, o boxeador nunca mais quis que Baekhyun levasse os próprios pertences até sua casa porque ele sempre esquecia e ficava desesperado. Então quando não estava na Coreia, deixava as chaves com Baekhyun.

Clicou em um dos botões que dava acesso ao vigésimo andar, onde o Park morava. A bolsa pesava em seus ombros, havia exagerado em levar tantas coisas para uma sessão de fotos. Isso sempre acontecia mesmo com o seu staff avisando que não era necessário, mas Baekhyun era bastante perfeccionista para cada foto tirada. Toda vez que marcavam alguma sessão, sempre faltava algo tanto na maquiagem quanto nas roupas. Chegava a parecer ser proposital para tirarem o Byun do sério.

Jogou a mochila de qualquer jeito no sofá que ocupava uma boa parte da sala, podendo observar que Chanyeol havia deixado todas as luzes da casa ligadas. Já fazia quase uma semana que o Park estava no Japão, aquilo deixava Baekhyun de cabelos em pé, querendo ter o namorado ao seu lado em todo momento. Nem conseguia explicar como havia chegado ao ponto de ser tão carente, ainda mais com outra pessoa.

Poderia muito bem enxergar Park Chanyeol como um homem cheio de autoestima. De verdade, Baekhyun gostava demais de ver o namorado tão confiante com a própria aparência. Qualquer pessoa conseguia perceber isso através dos quadros espalhados pela casa, com fotografias de Chanyeol e _screencaps_ de lutas onde ele saía como vencedor. Em alguns pequenos quadros espalhados pelas estantes, Chanyeol tinha colocado selcas junto com alguns amigos e principalmente com Baekhyun. Ele era apaixonado por fotos e nem escondia.

Aproveitou bem a banheira de porcelana recém comprada pelo namorado. Ela era exageradamente grande o suficiente para que coubesse os dois. Em sua mão, tinha uma taça de vinho branco que tanto gostava. Chanyeol era um colecionador de vinhos, Baekhyun acabou pegando esse gosto também. O corpo cansado relaxava dentro da água morna, esvaziando todo o cansaço que tomava conta do corpo do modelo. Queria poder se teletransportar para o mesmo hotel que Chanyeol, passar uma noite com ele e matar toda a saudade que o sufocava.

Por causa da agenda cheia, por estarem quase no fim do ano, Baekhyun nunca conseguiu ter tempo para acompanhar alguma luta do namorado. Não curtia nem um pouco aquele esporte, achava desnecessariamente agressivo e ver Chanyeol levando socos faria com que ficasse irritado, mas precisava pelo menos torcer para o Park por um dia, já que ele sempre fazia o mesmo quando Baekhyun estava em alguma sessão de fotos ou gravação.

Encarou o teto branco, fechando os olhos logo em seguida. O cheiro da espuma era delicioso comparado a uma caixa de morangos, a fruta favorita de Baekhyun. Gostava de ficar bastante no duplex do namorado, era muito mais aconchegante, mesmo que ele negasse e preferisse ficar no seu. Algumas vezes, sua mente o levava até o primeiro dia em que teve Chanyeol em sua boca e como tudo mudou depois daquele dia.

Park Chanyeol sem dúvidas era um dos homens mais perfeitos, se não o único. Ele conseguia compreender-lhe tão bem, não tinham vergonha de falar sobre nada. Eram abertos para qualquer assunto, sendo um dos motivos de Baekhyun se sentir tão confiante naquele relacionamento que o deixava flutuando apaixonadamente.

Quando havia se tornado um homem tão apaixonado daquele jeito?

Vestiu um dos roupões do seu tamanho, já que o de Chanyeol era o dobro do seu tamanho. Caminhou até o quarto ainda segurando a taça enquanto a outra mão segurava a garrafa de vinho. Analisou a cidade iluminada através da grande janela que tomava conta de uma parede inteira que por sorte, tinha cortinas automáticas. Chanyeol era exagerado com as decorações daquele duplex, mas ainda era talentoso para aquilo.

Virou o pescoço encarando o próprio reflexo através do espelho gigante do quarto. Quando estavam sozinhos, transando naquele quarto, Baekhyun sempre gostava quando Chanyeol lhe fodia de frente para o espelho. Assim poderia assistir e ver a sorte que tinha em ter aquele homem incrível no meio de suas pernas, estocando fundo ao ponto de deixá-lo sem ar, com a respiração descontrolada. Era um de seus fetiches ser fodido de frente para o espelho, era clichê, mas ainda sim era gostoso e Chanyeol também parecia gostar bastante.

Admirando o próprio reflexo como fazia com frequência, escutou o celular tocar em cima da cômoda. Voltou para a realidade em questão de segundos, indo até o outro lado do quarto para atender. Antes de colocar a garrafa em cima da cômoda, viu o nome de Chanyeol brilhar na tela de bloqueio, logo mordeu os lábios, dando um sorriso ansioso.

— Alô? — perguntou ao ouvir Chanyeol respirar fundo do outro lado da ligação, provavelmente ele ainda estava em treino.

— Oi, amor — ele respondeu. — Como está? A sessão de fotos ocorreu bem?

Baekhyun gostava tanto quando Chanyeol perguntava sobre o seu dia e sobre as coisas que fazia quando estava fora. Ele era o verdadeiro homem perfeito que teria por toda a sua vida.

— Ocorreu alguns estresses como sempre, mas no final deu tudo certo. As fotos ficaram ótimas. — Voltou para frente do espelho, tirando um pedaço do roupão de seu ombro, deixando-o desnudo.

— Como sempre. — Baekhyun deu uma risada, sentindo-se um pouco convencido. — Os treinos estão bem pesados, não vejo a hora de voltar para a Coreia.

— Imagino como deve estar pesado para você, é uma luta importante. — Jogou a cabeça para o lado.

Como amava ouvir a voz de Chanyeol...

— Já sabe quando voltará de viagem? — Ansioso, Baekhyun perguntou esperando que a resposta fosse a que queria.

— Só na semana que vem, amor — Chanyeol disse. — Ainda vou precisar passar pelo menos uns três dias depois da luta para resolvermos algumas coisas. Depois disso, vou poder tirar férias de pelo menos cinco meses.

— Sério? — Chanyeol riu com a empolgação do namorado. Ele sabia como Baekhyun sentia sua falta durante as viagens. — Não está brincando?

— Claro que não. Inclusive, estava querendo saber se você vai estar livre no próximo mês, queria que fizéssemos uma viagem para comemorarmos oito meses de namoro.

— E para onde vamos? Já tem algo em mente? — Mordeu o lábio inferior, querendo dar o maior sorriso do mundo. Seu coração parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Tentava entender como Chanyeol conseguia fazer aquilo usando somente palavras simples.

— Grécia, Bahamas, Islândia... O que você preferir está ótimo pra mim.

— Bahamas, por causa das praias. Vai ser ótimo tê-lo bem bronzeado, acho que vai ficar até mais sexy assim.

— Não começa, Baekhyun — Chanyeol pediu. Sabia que quando Baekhyun começava, não parava nunca.

— Com o quê? — Fingiu inocência, fazendo Chanyeol grunhir contra o celular. — Não sabe o quanto estou sentindo sua falta. Comprou uma banheira e nem me falou sobre. Sabia que poderíamos ter aproveitado bastante nela?

— Era para ser surpresa quando eu voltasse de viagem. Parece que já se divertiu sem mim. — Bufou, fazendo o Byun dar uma risada. — O que está fazendo? — perguntou com a voz baixa.

— Pensando em frente ao espelho, ainda preciso colocar o pijama. Queria que estivesse aqui, precisava de algo para relaxar. Sabe como é difícil ficar sem beijar você por vários dias? Estou quase surtando.

— Amor, por que não aproveita e me manda uma foto? Estou morrendo de saudades também.

Baekhyun riu com a sugestão dada pelo namorado. Até que não seria uma ideia ruim brincar um pouquinho por telefone. Faziam isso quando estavam longe um do outro, era divertido e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Chanyeol era ótimo em tirar fotos de si mesmo, principalmente nudes. Seu corpo começava a esquentar só de imaginar a que ponto chegariam, queria tanto que ele estivesse ao seu lado naquele instante.

Sem desligar a ligação, Baekhyun abriu de leve o roupão, deixando o peitoral exposto junto com o ombro que ainda estava desnudo. Mordeu os lábios, com um sorriso travesso antes de clicar no botão do meio para que a foto fosse capturada. Enviou em questão de segundos para o namorado, ainda sem desligar a ligação. Colocou o celular na orelha novamente, esperando a reação de Chanyeol em relação a sua foto.

— Filho da puta! — xingou o Park, grunhido logo em seguida. — Eu tô no banheiro da academia porque demos uma pausa nos treinos e você me manda logo uma foto assim? — Baekhyun deu uma risada. — Queria beijar a sua pele, sinto tanto a sua falta — confessou.

— Também sinto a sua falta, amor. Poderia mimar o seu namorado um pouco, o que acha?

— E o que você quer? — Baekhyun sorriu sugestivo e virou-se de costas para o espelho, deitando o corpo sobre a cama e sentindo a maciez dos edredons bem limpos. — Não tenho muito tempo.

— Queria fazer amor com você, por telepatia. — Sabia muito bem que Chanyeol havia ficado confuso. — Quero imaginar você me tocando, beijando todo o meu corpo. Ah, Chanyeol, você não sabe o efeito que causa em mim.

— Droga! — Essa era sempre a palavra usada por Chanyeol quando Baekhyun falava daquele jeito quando estavam longe um do outro. O Byun conseguia deixá-lo excitado facilmente, era impressionante. — Vai mesmo me fazer bater uma no banheiro da academia?

— Hm... Você pode imaginar como fizemos da primeira vez, sabe? Banheiros de academia me lembram bastante isso, qualquer coisa pode ajudar.

— Você não presta, Baekhyun — disse com a voz rouca. — Meu pau tá ficando duro pra caralho.

— Eu sei que não presto, também sei que você ama isso. Por que não toca uma para o seu namorado, querido?

— Vou acabar com você quando nos encontrarmos.

— Sabe que estou querendo isso mais do que nunca, né? — Deslizou os dedos no roupão abrindo-o por completo, deixando todo o seu corpo exposto enquanto estava de barriga para cima. — Estou começando a ficar duro só de imaginar você desesperado dentro desse banheiro com o pau duro pensando em mim.

O celular vibrou, indicando que Chanyeol havia enviado uma foto. Clicou na barra de notificação, abrindo a mensagem e dando de cara com uma foto explícita do namorado. Rapidamente colocou a ligação no viva-voz, ouvindo os suspiros e os barulhos de Chanyeol batendo uma para ele.

Na foto, conseguia ver perfeitamente o membro do namorado duro como pedra, com as veias saltando desesperadamente. Os lábios estavam inchados e Chanyeol segurava seu membro com força. Sua boca salivou apenas com aquela imagem, queria tanto sentir o gosto de Chanyeol. Maldita distância.

— Eu também quero fotos, Byun Baekhyun. — Baekhyun riu contra o celular ao ouvir a voz irritada do Park.

Seu membro começava a ficar duro, batendo contra o próprio abdômen. Antes que Chanyeol falasse mais alguma coisa, foi até o closet pegar a caixa que usavam algumas vezes durante o sexo. Park gostava de brinquedos sexuais, não muito diferente do Byun. Era um dos fetiches que tinham em comum, adoravam usar brinquedos um no outro, testando todos os limites possíveis.

Levou a caixa até a cama, escolhendo um dildo tom roxo que era o seu preferido. Apoiou o dildo contra o colchão, deixando o quadril empinado para o outro antes de ligar a câmera, deixando-a focada em seus lábios. Clicando no botão do meio, iniciando a gravação, engoliu todo o comprimento, lambuzando-o inteiro. Sua mente levava-o até seus momentos quentes com Chanyeol, imaginando que era o membro namorado.

Enviou o vídeo rapidamente, sentindo uma excitação correr por todo o seu corpo. O sorriso travesso tomava conta dos lábios já inchados. Deitou-se na cama, começando a massagear seu próprio membro, ainda ouvindo Chanyeol gemer sôfrego como se estivesse prestes a gozar. Baekhyun estava apenas começando a sua brincadeira.

— Você é um verdadeiro filho da puta! — Chanyeol disse com a voz fraca. Baekhyun deu um sorriso, fechando os olhos enquanto sua mão subia e descia no membro inchado. — Não fique achando que vai sair impune disso. Está me fazendo bater uma em um banheiro onde qualquer um pode entrar.

— Não é gostoso? — perguntou, pegando o dildo mais uma vez. — É difícil me controlar sem você por perto, amor.

Antes que pudesse ouvir a resposta do namorado, a ligação caiu. Esperou pelo retorno, mas provavelmente o lugar onde Chanyeol estava, não era muito seguro e também não tinha sinal. Engoliu seco antes de voltar com a masturbação, encolhendo os pés e apertando forte os lençóis. Estava tão excitado, que nem conseguia ao menos ficar irritado com Chanyeol por ter o deixado de pau duro, apenas com um dildo nas mãos.

Deitou o corpo de barriga para baixo, deixando o quadril exposto de frente para o espelho, dando-lhe uma visão incrível. Chupou o dildo mais uma vez antes de enfiá-lo em sua entrada, fazendo seu corpo tremer da cabeça aos pés. Fechou os olhos com força, enfiando o objeto aos poucos. Seu coração palpitava forte e sua boca estava seca, seus olhos bateram de frente com o quadro de Chanyeol com o uniforme de boxe, provavelmente em uma sessão de foto para alguma luta.

Aquela foto era uma das mais bonitas, inclusive Baekhyun sempre gostava de encará-la enquanto transava com o Park. Levantou o quadril de leve, fazendo o dildo encostar levemente em sua próstata. Seu gemido saiu longo e rouco, já começava a ficar fraco. Virou o pescoço, vendo a própria entrada bem exposta engolindo o dildo roxo e através do espelho, encarou mais uma vez o quadro do namorado antes de começar uma sessão lenta de estocadas contra si mesmo.

Seus pensamentos mais quentes eram fáceis de enganá-lo. Era só pensar nas noites que tinha com Chanyeol que facilmente ficava excitado, querendo tê-lo imediatamente contra o seu corpo. Os pés se contorciam enquanto o membro do Byun era prensado contra o colchão, causando arrepios intensos no corpo que lutava para não cair. A mão direita continuava sendo usada para enfiar o dildo na própria entrada.

Ainda estava irritado por ter sido deixado na mão pelo próprio namorado, mas queria focar apenas no próprio prazer. Se vendo totalmente esgotado através do espelho deixava-o ainda mais excitado querendo mais um pouco de tudo. A pele já começava a ficar orvalhada aos poucos mesmo que o clima estivesse frio do lado de fora do duplex. Choramingou contra o travesseiro ao sentir seu membro soltar o líquido viscoso aos poucos, sujando sua própria pele.

Levantou-se com dificuldade, ficando de joelhos, sem tirar o dildo de dentro de si. Encarou o espelho antes de começar a estocar-se mais uma vez, agora usando a mão desocupada para apertar seus próprios mamilos inchados e doloridos. O membro continuava gotejando abundantemente, sujando o lençol branco. Os fios claros grudavam na testa suada enquanto o corpo tremia, lutando para ficar naquela posição.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, dando um gemido longo quando sua próstata foi atingida mais uma vez. Mordeu os lábios com força, estocando com força e rapidez. Sua respiração estava falha, fazendo-o respirar com força pela boca. O coração batia tão forte que Baekhyun podia sentí-lo. Retirou o dildo, jogando-o de qualquer jeito contra a caixa. Chanyeol tinha uma quantidade grande de brinquedos, eram dois obcecados por brinquedos sexuais. Quando usavam, ficava tudo ainda mais gostoso, fazendo os dois rapazes gozarem forte e aguentarem por mais um tempo.

Ao ver o próprio estado pelo espelho, deu uma risada fraca. Amava ficar daquele jeito porque significava que o orgasmo havia sido uma maravilha. Entretanto, Baekhyun ainda estava com o pau duro entre as pernas, implorando para ser tocado.

Pegou o outro dildo na caixa um pouco maior do que o outro e um pouco mais grosso. Aquele era raramente usado, então o Byun decidiu que era hora de usá-lo. Aquilo provavelmente lhe faria gozar ainda mais porque lembrava o pau de Chanyeol, o seu favorito. Então seguiu, colocando-o sobre o colchão antes de deitar mais uma vez de barriga para baixo sem fechar as pernas. Começou a mexer o quadril, subindo e descendo no dildo. Aquela posição era incrível porque fazia seu membro roçar contra a cama, dando ainda mais prazer. Pensava como seria bom Chanyeol apertando todas as partes de seu corpo enquanto metia fundo, puxando o seu cabelo como sempre pedia. Não conseguia explicar o quanto amava quando o Park usava suas próprias mãos para tocar o namorado, sentia tanta falta dos toques que somente Chanyeol podia lhe proporcionar que começava a delirar aos poucos.

Mais algumas estocadas foram o suficiente para que Baekhyun gemesse alto, revirando os olhos e sujando ainda mais o colchão. Seu corpo tremia da cabeça aos pés, suava como se tivesse corrido uma maratona por horas. Choramingou baixo quando tirou o dildo da própria entrada, sentindo-se vazio rapidamente. Tentava ao máximo controlar a própria respiração antes de pegar o celular que vibrava no meio dos travesseiros.

Virou o pescoço ainda apoiando a cabeça contra o travesseiro e esticou o braço direito para pegar o aparelho que ainda tocava. Com os olhos um pouco embaçados por causa do cansaço, atendeu antes de ler o nome, mas já tinha noção de quem era. Quando ouviu a voz soar na ligação, tinha confirmado sua suposição.

— O sinal ficou uma merda por causa da chuva — O boxeador disse com a voz irritada. Baekhyun abriu o sorriso, fechando os olhos em seguida. — Precisei bater punheta sozinho naquele banheiro quente do caralho.

— Não se preocupe, amor, também me diverti bastante. — Aquela resposta parecia ter pego Chanyeol de surpresa por ele ter ficado alguns segundos em silêncio.

— Como assim? — perguntou confuso.

— Parece que fizemos amor por telepatia.


End file.
